


girls night/boys night

by DragonflyxParodies



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Boy's Night, Bruce Leaves For One Night, Family Bonding, Gen, Girl's night, Happy, Movie Night, Pool Party, Team Bonding, fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies
Summary: One night a month, they all get together and relax. The boys do whatever it is they do, and the girls do whatever it is they do.(fun. they have fun.)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Harper Row, Damian Wayne & Jason Todd & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas, Harley Quinn & Stephanie Brown & Kate Kane, Pamela Isley & Alfred Pennyworth, Selina Kyle & Cassandra Cain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	girls night/boys night

“So is Cat Mom home?” Todd asked, launching himself over the back of the couch and landing neatly on top of Drake. The younger boy barely managed to protect his computer, and Damian smirked as Drake wheezed.

“Uh—at the Manor, yeah.”

“Cat Mom? Really?” Grayson drawled, and then whined when Damian paused the game they were playing. Family conversations required one’s full attention, especially if Todd was initiating them. He may not have wanted to be there, but he still took their monthly ‘game night’, as Drake called it, seriously.

Thomas was passed out upstairs; he’d “pre-gamed”, as he’d put it, all morning with Stephanie and Harley and by the time dinner had rolled around was absolutely incoherent. Grayson had insisted they leave him, though Dami had protested. It was _boy’s night_. The least Thomas could do was lay dying on the floor with the rest of them.

“Don’t bitch at me. Can’t just say ‘mom’. Need to differentiate them.” It took a moment for Todd to respond, as he wrestled for a better spot with Drake. He came out victorious, sitting upright and leaning so hard into Drake’s side that he was almost bent over the edge of the couch.

“What—”

“Todd is right.” He interrupted, scowling at Grayson.

“ _How?”_

“We got Cat Mom, Assassin Mom, Space Dad, five different Dead Moms, Stabby Mom, two Alive Moms, and Amazon Mom.” Todd ticked his fingers as he spoke, but moved when Drake punched his leg and threw an arm around the back of the couch.

There was a brief pause.

“Amazmom.”

“Dick, _no.”_

“I protest the inclusion of ‘Space Dad’.” Damian interjected, physically pained as he air-quoted the name. Drake looked like he agreed for once, though both Grayson and Todd laughed.

“You should’ve seen them before Lois and Jon, Dami. It was….intense.”

“Greatest Detective and he could never figure out _he was just bi the whole time_.” Todd stage-whispered, and Drake choked.

“No! Abso – _no!_ Do you know how much weird shit I get because I hang out with Kon? And Damian with Jon? Stop trying to – _there is enough pseudo-incest in this family as is!”_

Damian had to give that point to Drake; he was right. Grayson wheezed with laughter.

“ _You’re the one who turned his ex into his sister!”_

And, well. Grayson was right, too. Dami couldn’t hide the smirk tugging at his lips.

He set his controller off to the side and scrambled over to the entertainment center while Drake protested, and their elder brothers teamed up to silence him. They were distracted, and a movie had yet to be chosen.

Todd didn’t catch it until Damian was switching the television’s input over to the DVD player. Rather than spoil Damian’s victory, though, Todd winked and went back to aiding Drake in trying to noogie Grayson to death.

The title screen flashed on, and Damian smashed the play button before throwing the remote deeper into the library with as much force as he could muster.

“ _Spirit?_ Are you – no! We watched that last – _Dami the remote!”_

X

Girl’s Night, Barbara thought, was a success. She would’ve said it was a smash hit, but she’d done that last time except also out loud and Harley had roared _not yet_ and smashed out a few windows. The cops had been called; they’d had to flee.

Thanks to Cass’s quick thinking, that wasn’t a concern this month.

It was dark out now, but the pool was heated and steaming in the evening air, and Stephanie had somehow gotten the lights to shine rainbow. Cass and Selina were plotting something on the pool’s edge, heads bent together and gesturing fiercely at one another while Bruce The Hyena cuddled his way between them. Harley and Stephanie were wrapping Kate into a fight involving pool noodles and rubber ducks, to the beat of some bright funky pop some blasting out of Harley’s waterproof speaker. Ivy and Alfred – he’d forsaken the boys and joined them in the yard because he was the only adult in the Manor with actual _taste_ – were somewhere in the garden; she’d been astounded by his plants, and he’d been delighted to have an expert there to assist in their care.

Barbara popped another one of Kate’s cake pops into her mouth and lifted herself out of her wheelchair with the rails Bruce had had installed just for her, not that he’d ever admit it, and into the hot tub.

“ _Aaayy_ , you’re finally at the cool kids table.” Harper cheered, and Barbara snorted around the food in her mouth.

Harper had methodically stolen every plate of fruit and every glass of wine she could get her hands on, and set up a veritable mountain within grabbing distance of the hot tub.

She sighed and wriggled into a comfortable position, and then made grabby hands until Harper passed her a glass.

“How’d you even get the Big Man to sign off on this?” Harper asked, and Barbara popped the cake pop out of her mouth and grinned.

“It’s Adult Male Night, too. He’s out with Superman and Green Arrow and the rest of his League buddies. I think they were going to Atlantis this time.”

“That’ll end well.” Harper snorted, and Barbara cackled.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Tim and Young Justice tried to do a parent’s night? And Luthor showed up.”

_“What.”_

“It w—”

There was an almighty crash, and a window on the third floor shattered. Not over them, luckily – further down the Manor. Something small and black whirled out into the yard and disappeared into the night. And then a form too tall to be Tim or Damian and too lean to be Todd threw himself out after it.

They all fell silent, and stared for just a moment longer.

“New song!” Cass shouted, and they turned back to their own activities as the patio door flew open and Damian came tearing out of the house with Titus hot on his heels. Stephanie turned the volume up as loud as she could, and Kate selected something a little more capable of drowning out screaming _children_ than the Top 40.

The boys made a good effort to avoid them, too, and when Duke came stumbling out of the Manor at two in the morning mumbling for food, they even let him stay and hang out with them.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to all the horse girls and horse boys out there, but spirit is both the best horse movie and the only good horse movie. I still hate it, because my sister was so obsessed with it as a kid she forced me to watch it more times than I think i've seen any other movie in existence except maybe spaceballs, but it's objectively fine. So I'm w/Dick on this one.


End file.
